Little One on the Way
by winternightlullaby
Summary: "I can't have wine." He said it in a rush. Levi froze. Did he say...? He didn't say he didn't want the wine, but he couldn't. He turned to him, his face paler than usual. This is the story before Riren was born, a prequel to 'Merry Birthday.'


**I'm tired, so tired of angsty stories these days. I really haven't had any motivation to write angst because of the anxiety I feel not from stories, but from my daily life. I like to read to get away from the angst so I don't like seeing my favorite fandom flooded with good, but drama-filled, sad stories. I've been writing happy, funny ones lately to read and laugh so I won't focus on the sadness that I feel. I want others who are sad to read my stories and hopefully laugh like I do while writing these.**

**ANYWAY! I wrote this little piece as a prequel to my Ereri stories with baby Riren! Please enjoy, smile, and have an awesome day!**

**Also, RIP Monty Oum. May your creativity shine in Heaven. We lost a great animator and a man with an amazing imagination. I pray for his family and everyone at Rooster Teeth. His family and friends' wish for others to do something creative, here is my piece of creativity and my gift of happiness to each and every one of you.**

* * *

Eren dropped to his knees in front of the toilet, emptying his already empty stomach into it. He felt nauseous no matter what he did to make himself feel better. His favorite vanilla milk tasted like shit and the eggs that he loved were mush in his mouth. He had a strong urge for light tea and juice, eating spinach like chips with pasta. What kind of breakfast was that? Over him, Levi was patting his back and making noise about taking him to the doctor.

"It's a virus of some shit. We're going to the doctor and that's it." Eren wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and shook his head.

"No, you have to go to work. Your music video-" Levi scoffed.

"Fuck the video. You're sick." He helped Eren stand and sat him on the bed. Eren was waving him away.

"Go to work. I'll get Armin and Mikasa to take me." Levi wanted to argue, but Eren looked at him with his beautiful Caribbean-green eyes.

"Please go to work? I'll be fine." Levi was reluctant, but he moved to kiss him on the forehead and left to work. Eren waved goodbye as he left, then hurried to call Armin and Mikasa.

* * *

Eren was dressed in a medical gown with Armin and Mikasa patiently waiting in the waiting room. The doctor, a woman with gray hair and glasses, checked his health chart.

"Well, Mr. Ackerman, we couldn't find anything wrong with you so far. Your blood pressure is fine and your sugars are at a healthy level. I must ask though, have you been sexually active in the last few weeks?" Eren smiled cheekily.

"I'm married to Levi Ackerman." The doctor laughed heartily.

"Living the life my daughter dreams of. But have you used protection? Condoms, contraceptives? We are in a new age where men are capable of getting pregnant." Eren blushed. Only a few nights ago, Eren begged Levi to take him bare to feel his cum stir his insides. In a rush the morning after, he had forgotten to take his morning-after pill.

"I forgot to take a pill after sex. Levi wasn't wearing a condom." Without a blink, the doctor left the room and came back with a box. A pregnancy test. Eren went pale.

"Please use this and bring the test to me when finished." He hesitated to take it even when she shook it at him. He was...could be...pregnant? If he was, what would Levi say? They were young and to have a baby with their workload...

But Eren wanted babies, having a family with Levi. He was excited as he was scared.

Pregnant. The plus symbol, clear as day, stared up at him and the doctor. This was the third test since he denied the first and second just to be absolutely sure. She smiled like the sun.

"Congratulations, Mr. Ackerman! You're expecting. Now, I know it's very sudden, but I recommend making weekly appointments to an OB as soon as possible. I can refer you to a great doctor who will be more than willing to take you and your family." As she wrote him a number, he kept staring at the test and the blue plus. How was he going to tell Levi?

"Pregnant?! Oh, Eren!" cheered Armin, giving him a strong but careful hug. Eren struggled to smile. Mikasa gave him a hug, then shook him a little.

"Levi will be so happy to hear it. Don't be sad." Eren looked apprehensive.

"I-I'm not sad!" Armin chuckled.

"Red ears~," he sang, pointing at Eren's head. Eren quickly covered them, face burning with embarrassment.

"F-Fine! I am a little worried." Armin smiled sadly.

"Eren, Levi would love having this baby. You should tell him. He'll be excited." Eren couldn't rid of the cold feeling in his stomach. He had no doubt that Levi would be happy, but what if he wouldn't be?

Eren didn't mind at all. He'll just take maternity leave when he's round and deal with stretch marks later. A little, plump baby to liven up his life was perfect.

He called Carla while in the car, his mother squealing at the news. Grisha too was excited and offered to take them all out for dinner, but Eren quickly but put a rain check on it. Not until he told Levi. Carla frowned over the phone.

"He's not going to get angry at you for being pregnant. If he would, you would've never fallen in love with him. He's told your father and I how much he wanted to have children with you." Eren smiled a little.

"Yeah. I think it's just the nerves." She giggled.

"You'll have plenty of moods in the next nine months, sweetie. And you'll be having them all with your husband." Eren's heart hammered in his chest. He was going to tell Levi. He was going to...but how?

* * *

Levi wasn't home until evening, Mikasa and Armin already gone by then. Eren cleaned the house the best he could, rubbing his tummy and eating snacks he didn't know could taste so good.

He perked up when the front door opened and shut, Levi taking his shoes off. He had set a bottle of wine on the nearest flat surface, a bouquet of orange lilies and peach roses in his hands. He smiled softly.

"I figured you were going to feel better, so I brought you these to help that. I also got your favorite wine. I can make dinner tonight and you can turn on a movie. Even _Spirited Away_." Levi hated the movie because of the River Spirit and No Face's filth. Without waiting, he went to Eren and felt his forehead, smiling and kissing him.

"No fever. I'll open up the wine." He went to get a bottle opener from the drawer. Eren's stomach felt queasy, but he decided to say 'fuck it' and opened his mouth.

"I can't have wine." He said it in a rush. Levi froze. Did he say...? He didn't say he didn't _want _the wine, but he _couldn't_. He turned to him, his face paler than usual.

"What?" Eren rubbed his tummy, smiling and tearing up.

"I went to the doctor this morning like you said. I took three tests to be sure. Levi." He paused, smiling tearfully at Levi's slow grin. "I'm pregnant."

It didn't take long for Levi to rush over and hug him kissing him and careful to not squeeze hard. Eren felt foolish for being nervous earlier. How could he with Levi's smile and gentleness? His tummy was being rubbed softly, Levi staring down at it. He went on his knees and laid soft kisses on it, making Eren giggle.

"We're going to be parents," Levi breathed. Eren nodded quickly. That night, Levi was gentle as they made love.

* * *

The next few months, Eren noticed that the house was changing. Their dining table went from a rectangle to an oval. The coffee table was replaced by an oval too. The counter was lined with corner protectors. Anything remotely sharp was gone. When Eren demanded to know where the stapler was, Levi refused to tell him and stapled whatever he needed without Eren ever knowing where it was.

The guestroom closest to their bedroom was cleared out for a snow white crib and filled with soft toys and little mobiles hung over the mattress. The room was painted in green, blue and purple. a bookcase and baby toy trunks lined the walls. A relax rocking chair in grey was next to the crib. The room was ready for the baby.

Levi and Eren were too, attending parenting classes regularly and seeing the doctor just as much. At work, Levi was pestered by reporters over the pregnancy. He had to be escorted by Farlan, Auruo, Mike or Erwin so they could talk to reporters or else Levi would blow up at them. Eren had done photo shoots with his workplace Kyojin for interviews and exclusives, trusting his friends to ask appropriate questions. Most magazines over the month were about Eren, the infamous 'Rogue Titan,' the face of Kyojin, married to hot No Name vocalist and rocker Levi. Not only had Eren caused a stir of controversy with his defiance and stubbornness against following modeling norms and corporations, but he showed a gentle side when taking about his pregnancy and Levi. His and Levi's popularity soared more that it already was. Fans were sending names and names for the baby, using all types as they didn't tell them the baby's gender.

Levi listened to none of them. Eren thought they were sweet, but there was no way in fuck he was going to name the baby Caribbean Grey or Jaegerbombastic.

* * *

The day Eren's water broke was the scariest of Levi's life. He drove them both to the hospital and Eren was whisked away by the nurses and Eren's OB. Friends and family rushed to the hospital to calm the new father down. His mother's soothing French was foreign to his ears as he was dressed protectively and sterilized to join Eren's side. Eren did a great job pushing the baby out and Levi was happy to see a baby boy crying and hurriedly cleaned after he cut the umbilical cord.

Eren was sweating as they handed the baby to him, the baby hiccupping and his eyes closed tightly. Levi kissed them both, lingering longer on the baby. His heart filled with warmth now that they had someone new and important in their life. The doctor smiled at them while his nurses hurried to clean and let the family and friends in.

"What will you name him?" The baby curled against Eren's chest, his hand grasping Levi's finger. Levi smiled gently, looking at Eren. Eren kissed the baby's forehead.

"Riren. His name's Riren."

* * *

_Weeks later_

"No, we're not doing an exclusive interview and giving you our baby's picture or his name. ...What? How much? Two million? You're putting a price tag on my baby? ...I thought so. Go fuck yourself." Seething, Levi slammed the phone down and went to his cellphone, calling Erwin.

"I thought I told PR to handle the fucking press. How the fuck did they get my house number? ...Get to it. If I get one more call, the entire PR team for the band is getting fired. And while you're at it, I want a new landline and number. Now." He hung up, sighing angrily and rubbing his nape. Parenthood was less annoying than the gossip. Why were people so fucking nosy? Why did Riren matter so much to them? They weren't the parents. They're the leeches who wanted his picture, his name, a sound from him to sell and make a fortune. Fuck people who wanted to profit off him.

He went upstairs to the nursery, Eren in the rocking chair with Riren. Riren was sucking on a green pacifier, curiously looking around his room. Eren looked up, mother love clear on his face and replaced with the love for his husband.

"Look, Riren! There's Papa!" Riren looked over at Levi, his grey eyes soft like mist. His fingers grasped at the air as he reached out towards him. Levi went forward and knelt down, letting Riren grab his face and wiggle in amusement. Nothing mattered more than this. Riren mattered to Levi, Eren and their family and friends. To him and Eren, Riren was priceless and no gossip, no magazine was going to use him.

At night when Riren cried out, Levi got up to check on him, sitting in the rocker and a bottle to his mouth. Riren cuddled to Levi smiling up at him. Levi nuzzled his cheek.

"I love you, Riren."

* * *

I just wanted to write something sweet. I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
